nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Refuge
'"The Refuge" '''is the thirtieth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 108th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on November 16, 2014. In the episode, Kevin and Cherry live in hiding, the former Archduke bogged down with regrets. He blames Xerxes for his hardships. The Episode Cherry covered Kevin with a blanket. "Is that better?" Kevin nodded, but it really wasn't. Living life as a refuge was very difficult for him. Mostly because it meant Cherry had to as well. But she stood by his side. Forever. "You didn't have to rescue me," Kevin had said shortly after escaping the dungeon. Cherub had kissed him and told him to run. She unfolded a wheelchair she stashed behind a rock and they ran together. "It won't be like this forever," Kevin promised Cherry. She only smiled and added a second blanket to his lap. He coughed. "One day," he said, "Xerxes will fall." "Xerxes," Cherry said, "How do we take someone down who we cannot identify?" "Oh I'd know him if I saw him. I've heard his voice for years." "But it's unlikely," Cherub said, "I mean, how many voices are there?" "Xerxes ruined my life. Made me do what I did. Turned me into this. I..." Kevin blinked away tears. "I'm a monster." Cherub seized his hand. "Please don't say that," she said, "I hate cliches." The former Archduke smiled. Cherry gave him his dinner and made sure he rested. Cherry checked once more to ensure Kevin had fallen asleep. She found a sheet of paper and a pen on the far desk. She sighed and wrote this letter: Friend, I know in the past we have wronged each other, I particularly to you. But as the Archduke fades, we need your help. Please, if you can, report to the abandoned Deep Space outpost behind Autopia Mars. There, we will await you. Bring food and water if you can. Help us, Simon. Please. Love, Charlotte Cherry licked the envelope and sealed it. She put it in her pocket to remember to bring it to the mailbox in the morning. She hoped to God Simon found and it and decided to help. He was, it appeared, their only chance. Kevin had delivered the news shortly before the end of the War. Simon and a ship captain had survived the typical sinking. He had descended behind the CQQ to Nautilus. He probably encountered Judy who helped him escape. The Archduke wanted to have Simon killed and Judy punished, but when the War ended, he softened. It was like heavy locks breaking open. Kevin had changed. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Kevin's relationship with Xerxes has only been touched upon before. That continues here. It is still not entirely clear what the Archduke had with Xerxes. Trivia *The last paragraph was improvised on the spot because producers forgot that neither Cherry nor Kevin could have known that Simon survived the sinking. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes